kumpulan drabble Hotaru dan Shinrei
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: hanya kumpulan cerita singkat tentang kegilaan Hotaru dan Shinrei yang dibuat author saat stress. Ceritanya aneh? gaje? punya tantangan untuk author membuat cerita singkat? uneg-uneg? yang penting R&R!
1. Shinrei sama dengan Makanan?

**Shinrei=Makanan?**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Warning: Gaje, typo. Humor gk lucu. lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan kegilaan.

* * *

Samurai Gakuen, jam istirahat. Shinrei merasa gelisah saat Ia sedang makan bekalnya. Bukan, bukan karena makanannya yang tak enak, namun karena seseorang yang terus menatapnya tanpa henti dengan pandangan datar namun menusuk-nusuk batin. Shinrei melirik orang yang berada disampingnya. Ya, dialah yang selalu menatap Shinrei dengan pandangan menusuk-nusuk itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan setengah adiknya Hotaru.

Shinrei kembali menatap makanannya berusaha tidak memperdulikan tatapan Hotaru. Namun, pandangan Hotaru yang terlalu menusuk itu membuat Shinrei kehilangan kesabaran dan akhirnya, menoleh ke arah Hotaru. Hotaru membenarkan posisi duduknya. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Apa liat-liat?" Tanya Shinrei akhirnya. Hotaru menegakkan kepalanya.

"Shinrei... kelihatan enak..." Jawab Hotaru. Shinrei langsung saja menggebrak mejanya dan melempar Hotaru ke belakang kelas. Dilemparnya kursi dan mejanya ke Hotaru. Bahkan teman-temannya pun ikut dilempar.

"SIAPA YANG ENAK!" Teriak Shinrei sambil terus melempar barang.

"Makananmu..."

"Eh?" Shinrei berhenti melempar barang.

"Bekalmu enak... aku gak bawa bekal... sa, sakit..." tambah Hotaru. Shinrei langsung saja bermuka merah, malu akan perbuatannya. Seluruh orang yang sudah Ia lempar langsung menyorakinya.

"Aku gak bisa keluar..." Gumam Hotaru. Shinrei segera membantu teman-temannya yang terjebak akibat lemparannya tadi.


	2. Ocehan Fujodanshi pembawa petaka

**Ocehan Fujodanshi pembawa petaka.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Warning: Gaje, typo. Humor gk lucu. lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan kegilaan.

* * *

Suatu hari ketika jam pelajaran bebas di Samurai Gakuen, Shinrei berjalan menuju kantin sekolahnya sambil membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Sebagai ketua osis wajar saja Ia terlihat sibuk, tapi, bukan berarti Ia tak boleh makan bukan? Sesampainya di kantin, Shinrei segera memesan makanan dan mulai belajar lagi. Sampai...

"Hei, Menurutmu Hotaru-senpai cocok dengan siapa? Yuan-sensei atau Kyo-senpai?" Tanya seorang pemuda fudanshi bernama Hairu yang duduk di belakang meja Shinrei, kepada ketiga temannya, 2 cowok, 1 cewek. Shinrei langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan berusaha mendengarkan ocehan gaje itu lebih jelas.

"Lebih cocok dengan Yuan-sensei donk!" Shinrei hampir saja menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja Ia teguk. Ia tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Benarkah? Berarti mereka bukan hanya Yaoi donk! Tapi, Incest juga! Benarkan, Rii-sama?"

"Hairu... jangan panggil aku dengan kata-kata –sama! Tapi, aku setuju!"

"Gezz! Aku lebih memilih Hotaru-senpai dengan Kyo-senpai!"

"Ne? Kenapa Ranshin?"

"Keren aja buat ku! Shiron pilih siapa?"

"Menurut kalian?"

"Ayolah! Jawab saja! Hotaru-senpai cocok dengan Yuan-sensei atau..." Shinrei sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya lebih lagi, segera saja Shinrei pergi dari kantin dan menuju ke ruang kelas. Begitu menemukan Hotaru yang tidur di meja kelasnya, Shinrei langsung menggebrak meja Hotaru. Beruntung Hotaru sudah menghindar.

"KEIKOKU! APA MAKSUDMU **BERPACARAN** DENGAN YUAN-SENSEI DAN KYO-SAMA? KAU SUDAH JELAS-JELAS **SELINGKUH DARIKU**... Ups..." Shinrei langsung menutup mulutnya. Mukanya memerah. Hotaru menatapnya bingung.

"Baka Shinrei, Pacaran itu apa?" Tanya Hotaru bingung. Shinrei menggeleng dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Hotaru yang masih kebingungan, sementara teman sekelasnya hanya cengo melihat tingkah aneh dua saudara itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Keesokan Harinya^~.~.~.~.~

Shinrei berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke kantin. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti pacar Hotaru yang cemburu karena di selingkuhi. Padahal, Hotaru orang yang sangat polos saking polosnya Ia bahkan tak tau apa itu pacaran, mustahil orang sepertinya bisa berpacaran. Setelah memesan makanan Ia kembali duduk di tempat yang sama di kantin itu.

"Shiron, kau punya kemampuan meramal yang hebat deh! Kemarin kau mendukung Hotaru-senpai dan Shinrei-senpai. Beritanya udah menyebar lho! Kemarin, Hotaru-senpai dilabrak Shinrei-senpai dan dituduh selingkuh!" Ucap Ranshin sambil menepuk punggung Shiron. Shiron hanya tersenyum bangga sementara, Shinrei yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik.

'_AKU BUKAN MAHO! AKU BUKAN INCEST! AKU BENCI KEIKOKU!' _Batin Shinrei kesal.


	3. incest atau ?

**INCEST! (?)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Warning: Canon *kejadian diambil ketika Shinrei dan Hotaru yang terjebak dibawah tanah berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan melakukan perjalanan menuju onmyouden berdua, sebelum bertemu Akira, Benitora dan Anthony* slight BL, Gaje, typo. Humor gk lucu. lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan kegilaan.

* * *

Setelah Shinrei dan Hotaru berhasil mengalahkan monster-monster dibawah tanah, Shinrei terpaksa *baca: **SANGAT TERPAKSA**!* menyeret *coret* mengajak Hotaru untuk berjalan bersama menuju Onmyouden dan menemukan Aka no Ou. Namun, sejak sampai di suatu tempat yang diperkirakan sudah berada di dalam onmyouden, Shinrei merasa menyesal sudah membawa Hotaru ikut serta.

Hotaru menatap Shinrei dengan pandangan yang lain dari biasanya. Bingung tapi, tidak bingung (Lho?) pokoknya berbeda dari biasanya. Tak tahan dengan tatapan setengah adiknya itu. Shinrei segera berhenti dan menyebabkan Hotaru ikut berhenti. Shinrei menatap Hotaru tajam.

"Apa liat-liat?" Tanyanya sarkastik. Hotaru tidak menjawab, Ia malah bergerak ke arah Shinrei dan berusaha memojokkannya. Kaget dengan pergerakan Hotaru yang tiba-tiba, membuat Shinrei hanya bisa mundur ke belakang. Shinrei akhirnya berhenti mundur begitu menyadari punggungnya sudah menempel ke dinding onmyouden. Shinrei yang baru mau mengelak ke samping hanya pasrah ketika Hotaru benar-benar berada di depannya dan mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan Hotaru yang menenpel ke dinding. Hotaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shinrei. Shinrei memejamkan matanya menunggu perlakuan Hotaru selanjutnya.

"... Shinrei... Kau menghalangiku membaca... Tapi, bahasa Cina... Gak bisa ku baca..." Ucap Hotaru sambil menjauh dari Shinrei. Shinrei hanya membuka matanya dan langsung menganga lebar begitu mendengar perkataan Hotaru. Shinrei langsung menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja di dinding tersebut banya sekali tulisan yang tertulis dengan huruf Kanji. Shinrei tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Mukanya pun menjadi merah, Hotaru yang bingung, menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Shinrei.

"Sakit?"

"Ti, tidak! Ayo jalan!" Ajak Shinrei dan mulai berjalan lagi. Namun, debaran jantungnya masih memburu akibat perbuatan Hotaru yang TAK SENGAJA menjerumuskan Shinrei kepikiran-pikiran negatif tentang yaoi.

'_Semoga aku cepat melupakan kejadian tadi.'_ Batin Shinrei sambil terus berjalan.


	4. Semua Gara gara Fubuki Sensei!

**Semua gara-gara Fubuki-sensei!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Warning: Au, Gaje, typo. Humor gk lucu. lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan kegilaan.

* * *

Entah kenapa, Saat ini Hotaru sedang fokus pada pelajaran Hidrosfer *Geografi* yang diajarkan oleh Fubuki-sensei. Biasanya Ia akan tertidur pulas meskipun deathglare sudah diberikan kepadanya. Tiba-tiba bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Hotaru segera bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya, dan menarik Shinrei untuk cepat pulang. Ia ingin mempraktekan hal yang Ia pelajari tadi. Namun, karena percobaannya gagal Ia bertekad untuk bertanya kepada Fubuki-sensei besok.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Keesokan Harinya^~.~.~.~.~

Fubuki duduk di sofa dan menatap anak yang sering di sebut anak **TERIDIOT** **SEPANJANG SEJARAH PERADABAN KLAN MIBU **itu dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak biasanya Hotaru akan bertanya soal pelajaran padanya. Hotaru yang duduk di sofa yang ada di depan Fubukipun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Rambut singa *baca: Fubuki*... Kenapa saat aku praktekan tidak berhasil?"

"Apa yang Kau mempraktekkan, Keikoku?" Tanya Fubuki balik. Hotaru mengeluarkan batu sediment yang kemarin Ia cari seharian.

"Katanya batu ini mempunyai air di dalamnya... Tapi, waktu aku peras gak ada airnya thu!" Ucap Hotaru sambil memeras Batu sediment tadi. Fubuki langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Lalu... Kalau uap magma di bebaskan akan menjadi air. Kemarin aku membuat magma di kamar mandi lalu aku bebaskan uapnya... Tapi, tetap tak ada air... Aku bahkan memasukkan kepala Shinrei ke magma itu untuk mencari airnya. Tapi, Ia langsung marah-marah..." Ucapan Hotaru tadi langsung membuat mata Fubuki membulat. Anak didik kesayangannya jadi korban karena ketidak-pekaan *coret* **KE-IDIOTAN** Hotaru.

Fubuki baru saja akan bertanya, ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka dan menampilkan sesosok mumi *coret coret* sosok Shinrei yang berbalut perban. Di belakangnya ada Touhaku, ayah Shinrei dan Hotaru. Hotaru yang melihat sosok ayahnya langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Touhaku memandang anak selirnya *baca: Hotaru* dengan tatapan... sayang tapi benci (?).

"FUBUKI-SENSEI! ANDA HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APA YANG TERJADI PADA DIRIKU! SEMUA INI GARA-GARA FUBUKI-SENSEI!" Teriak Shinrei. sementara Fubuki yang diteriaki hanya menunjukan wajah kalau Ia tak bersalah.

'_Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Salahkan anak __**idiot**__ itu!' _batin Fubuki.


	5. Gara gara sosiologi

**Gara-gara pelajaran Sosiologi**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Warning: Gaje, typo. Negara Indonesia yang gak bersalah dibawa-bawa *padahal gak da sangkut pautnya* Humor gk lucu. lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan kegilaan

* * *

Para demonstran di istana negara, Indonesia, lari kalang kabut karena Hotaru menyemprotkan (?) api yang cukup besar dari semacam alat las dan dengan kemampuannya mensummon api. Kyoshiro, Touhaku dan Yuan berusaha menahan Hotaru agar berhenti menyemprotkan api itu. Sementara, teman-teman sekelasnya berusaha meng-evakuasi para demonstran, Muramasa selaku kepala sekolah meminta maaf kepada presiden Indonesia dan Shinrei yang berusaha memadamkan api dengan jurus tarian airnya. Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Rupanya Ini bermula ketika tiga hari yang lalu mereka belajar Sosiologi yang diajarkan oleh Kyoshiro.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Flashback, 3 hari sebelum kejadian, saat pelajaran sosiologi^~.~.~.~.~

Hotaru terbangun dari tidurnya karena Kyoshiro membangunkannya dengan sangat halus *baca: Pukulan beruntun di kepalanya hingga muncul es krim 5 tumpuk* Kyoshiro tersenyum dan menyuruh Hotaru untuk fokus pada pelajaran. Shinrei yang ada di sebelah Hotaru mentertawakan es krim 5 tumpuk Hotaru, Hotaru sendiri sih, datar-datar saja.

"Contoh pelaksanaan pengendalian sosial secara koersif adalah polisi Indonesia yang membubarkan para demonstran Indonesia dengan gas air mata." Ucap Kyoshiro menerangkan pelajarannya. Hotaru terlihat berpikir, hingga akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Hotaru segera bergegas keluar dan membeli beberapa koran yang ada di sekitar jalan sewaktu Ia pulang kerumahnya. Sementara Shinrei, yang melihat tingkah laku Hotaru yang mencurigakan itu langsung mengikutinya.

Touhaku menyambut anak pertama dan keduanya dengan senyum yang menawan. Shinrei membalas senyuman sang ayah namun, Hotaru segera berlari ke kamarnya dengan setumpuk koran yang Ia beli. Touhaku-yang sudah menerima kehadiran Hotaru dengan lapang dada itu- bingung dengan kelakuan anak selirnya itu.

"Sejak pelajaran terakhir tadi Ia sudah aneh seperti itu." Jelas Shinrei kepada ayahnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Keesokan Harinya^~.~.~.~.~

Hari ini hari libur dan hal yang berbeda dari rumah Shinrei adalah... Hotaru yang mendominasi televisi dengan berita-berita, biasanya Ia akan menonton Anime atau bahkan tidur-tiduran seharian. Hingga ketika Siang hari Hotaru mematikan televisi dan segera membawa barang aneh yang ditutupi dengan kertas koran serta membawa tas yang cukup besar itu keluar rumah. Touhaku dan Shinrei segera mengikuti Hotaru, yang ternyata berjalan menuju bandara. Segera saja, Touhaku dan Shinrei memesan tiket pesawat yang sama dengan pesawat yang akan dinaiki Hotaru.

Tak lupa Shinrei mengontak teman-temannya untuk datang ke bandara dengan cara menyamar sebelum pesawat Hotaru berangkat. Tak lama setelahnya, Hotaru menunggu diruang tunggu dengan bermain Take Tombo pemberian ayah angkatnya, Yuan, tanpa menyadari orang yang duduk disebelahnya adalah Touhaku, Shinrei, Yuan dan seluruh teman-teman sekolahnya.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Indonesia, Istana negara 2 hari setelahnya^~.~.~.~.~

Hotaru mengelar futonnya dan tidur di depan pagar istana negara meski sudah ditendang berkali-kali oleh penjaga yang ada disana. Sementara Shinrei dan rombongan bersembunyi di sekitar istana negara dan mengawasi Hotaru.

Keesokan Harinya datanglah rombongan para demonstran yang menolak kenaikan harga BBM *baca: Bahan baku makanan (?) –plak!-* Hotaru segera bangun dan menyimpan futonnya serta membuka alat yang terbungkus koran kemarin, yang ternyata adalah alat yang seperti alat las yang di sambungkan dengan pedang kebanggaannya. Sontak Shinrei dan rombongannya langsung mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Hotaru.

"Kalau polisi menggunakan gas air mata... Aku menggunakan gas 'api' mata!" Ucapnya ngawur dan langsung mensummon api ke kerumunan demonstran yang langsung lari kalang kabut begitu diserang Hotaru dengan jurus api kebanggaannya. Segera saja Touhaku, Kyoshiro dan Yuan menghampiri Hotaru untuk menghentikan aksi gilanya

~.~.~.~.~.~^End of flashback, setelah kejadian gas 'api' mata (?) itu^~.~.~.~.~

Touhaku, Yuan, Kyoshiro dan Muramasa meminta maaf kepada presiden Indonesia atas kejadian luar biasa (?) itu. Terutama Kyoshiro yang merasa sangat bersalah, karena Ialah yang mengajari Hotaru. Presiden Indonesia akhirnya memaafkan mereka, begitu Ia tau kalau Hotaru adalah **ORANG TERIDIOT SEPANJANG MASA**! Sementara Hotaru hanya bingung dengan perbuatan teman-temannya.

"Akukan cuma mau membubarkan para demonstran..." Ucapnya.

'_TAPI CARAMU SALAH IDIOT!_' batin mereka semua.

* * *

Balasan review bwt yg gk login...  
PoeR: gak habis kok... ini kan cuma drabble... jadi satu chap langsung tamat. Wah? Somethingnya apa thu? *penasaran* tapi, sepertinya untuk bulan ini saya hiatus dahulu... saya mau ujian kenaikan... thank ya udah review!

Kumiko 'Hi-chan': He? Kok bisa lupa pass gtu? Kecepetan ya? Wajar... author agy stress jadi agy banyak ide... *plak!* mau ujian sih... Shinrei emang gitu. *bwt saya sih... aslinya mah... -bayangin-* Shinrei selalu mengutamakan perbuatan dari pada pikiran. Makanya ceplas-ceplos... *bwt saya sih... aslinya mah... -bayangin-* ini sudah apdet chap berikutnya... thank ya udh review!


	6. some'thing'

**Some 'Thing' (?)**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Warning: Gaje, typo. Slight KyoxKyo. Humor gk lucu. lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan kegilaan

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~^Onmyouden^~.~.~.~.~

Tidak biasanya Kyo hanya berdua dengan Kyoshiro. Saat ini Yuya dan Sakuya sedang melakukan kegiatan setahun sekali bagi mereka yaitu, belanja bersama. Kyo yang akhir-akhir ini sering berada di Onmyouden sedikit stress karena kebodohan anak buahnya *baca: Shiseiten* dalam menjalankan tugas, hingga Kyo memutuskan untuk minum-minum bersama Kyoshiro, meski Kyoshiro menolak karena Sakuya melarangnya minum hari ini. Kyo akhirnya tertidur karena terlalu banyak minum. Kyoshiro menghela nafas, Ia mengambil selimut dan mulai menyelimuti Kyo. Tiba-tiba, tangan Kyoshiro dicengkram oleh Kyo dengan erat.

"Yuya... Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyo dengan mata setengah terpejam, Ia mulai bangun dan mendorong Kyoshiro hingga Kyoshiro tidur terlentang.

"E, EH! KYO-SAMA! AKU BUKAN YUYA-SAN!" teriak Kyoshiro sambil memberontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyo.

"Yuya..."

"KYO BANGUN! KYO! INI AKU KYOSHIRO! AKU BUKAN YUYA!" Teriak Kyoshiro saat Kyo benar-benar akan menciumnya.

"KYO-SAMA! AKU MEMBAWA BEBERAPA DOKU... *doku? Dokuritsu junbi inkai? –plak!- ini bukan sejarah!* UAAA!" Shinrei berteriak setelah melihat adegan tak senonoh, tak pantas untuk di liat anak bocah *ya lah!* Hotaru yang berada di belakang Shinrei penasaran dengan hal yang dilihat Shinrei. Karena Shinrei membeku, Hotaru berusaha melihat hal di depan Shinrei dengan cara, mengintip dari celah tangan Shinrei yang membawa dokumen.

Hotaru melihat hal tak senonoh dan tak pantas itu sebentar lalu berpikir. Hotaru berdiri tegak dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Shinrei. Hotaru meniup telinga Shinrei hingga rasa yang membekukan Shinrei mencair mencair seketika. Dan Hotaru mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shinrei.

"Shinrei... Ayo kita lakukan 'itu'..." Bisiknya yang langsung membuat Shinrei berpikir Ia dan Hotaru melakukan hal ada di depan mereka itu. Segera saja Shinrei melempar Hotaru sampai-sampai dinding menara merah itu jebol. Shinrei langsung cengo dengan kekuatannya. Sementara Hotaru masih tetap terlempar jauh. Shinrei segera berlari keluar menara dan mengejar Hotaru yang terbang.

"Padahal aku cuma mau mandi bareng..." Gumam Hotaru polos yang masih melayang-layang *emang layang-layang? –plak!-* di udara. Hotaru menatap matahari dan menggunakan tangannya untuk meraih matahari tersebut, namun, karena semakin lama matahari yang di inginkan Hotaru semakin menjauh Hotaru berusaha lebih keras untuk menggapainya.

"Aku mau matahari..." Pinta(?)nya sebelum akhirnya suara sesuatu yang tercebur terdengar. Dan benar, Hotaru terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

"Aku benci air... Aku akan mati... selamat tinggal baka Aniki..." Gumamnya pasrah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Lho? Hotaru-san kok tidur di dalam sungai sih? Sungainya memang dangkal tapi, kau bisa masuk angin karenanya." Ucap Yuya yang lewat, Ia ternyata baru mau pulang bersama Sakuya. Hotaru langsung membuka matanya dan terbangun.

"Oh, iya juga... tapi, aku benci air..." Ucapnya lalu tidur lagi. Hal itu langsung membuat Sakuya dan Yuya panik. Segera mereka membawa Hotaru ke onmyouden lebih tepatnya ke ruangan Kyo. Saat membuka pintu ruangan mereka langsung berteriak dan pingsan akibat perbuatan tak senonoh yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Hotaru bangun dan menatap sekeliling.

"Mereka mati?" Gumamnya menatap Sakuya dan Yuya. Hotaru lalu berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari Shinrei. Tidak mempedulikan Kyoshiro yang berkali-kali minta tolong untuk di selamatkan dari 'adegan pengambilan keperjakaan Kyoshiro oleh Kyo'.

~.~.~.~.~.~^Taman Mibu^~.~.~.~.~

"KEI, HOTARU! DIMANA KAU? AKU MINTA MAAF!" Teriak Shinrei sambil terus berlari mencari Hotaru. Padahal Hotaru sudah mengganti baju dan tidur di rumah dengan nyaman.

* * *

Balasan review:

Don't-ask-my-name: kau sealu nyebar" aib, prof! Gak da typo? Hore! *sembah sujud* kemarin udah selese ujian jadi aku sudah berkarya (?) agy. Nih cerita collab kita... ku publish juga dh! Ehehe... request apa? klo bisa bikin pastiku trima kok.


	7. jika Hotaru mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah

**Jika Hotaru mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah**

* * *

Disclaimer: Kamijyou Akimine

Author: Yamazaki Yako

Warning: Gaje, typo. OOC. Humor gk lucu. lainnya yang dapat menyebabkan kegilaan

* * *

Touhaku memberi hukuman kepada Hotaru karena nilai ulangannya jelek. Tidak ingin membuat sang anak menjadi pendendam lagi, Touhaku memeberikan hukuman pada Hotaru untuk membersihkan rumah. Bagaimana cara Hotaru mengerjakannnya? Mari kita intip *coret* lihat.

* * *

**Mencuci baju**

Hotaru mencuci baju dengan menggunakan jas hujan, maklum saja Ia sangat benci terhadap air. Touhaku datang untuk melihat sang anak kedua mencuci, karena Ia heran, kenapa mencuci 6 buah baju saja memerlukan waktu 3 jam. Touhaku menepuk punggung Hotaru.

"Belum selesai nak?" Tanya Touhaku heran karena Ia tidak melihat baju yang dicuci Hotaru.

"Aku gak tau... tadi aku cuci, tapi bajunya malah menjadi benang-benang seperti ini." jawab Hotaru sambil memberikan gulungan benang yang ternyata lepas saat Hotaru menyikat baju itu dengan kencang hingga rusak.

Apalagi Hotaru menggunakan air lumpur yang membuat benang-benang berwarna putih itu, kini berwarna coklat. Touhaku menepuk jidatnya pasrah. Ia mengelus kepala sang anak.

"Keikoku. Bereskan rumah saja ya. Pakai vakum cleaner. Sedot debu yang menempel. Oke?" perintah Touhaku yang langsung di tanggapi dengan anggukan Hotaru. Sementara Touhaku meratapi nasib bajunya yang rusak.

* * *

**Membereskan rumah**

Hotaru menatap alat didepannya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia melihat, meraba dan

Menerawang benda yang disinyalir sebagai vakum cleaner itu. Melihat ekor *baca: kabel* sang benda, Hotaru menariknya dan semakin panjanglah ekornya. Hotaru menatap ekor benda itu yang mempunyai dua taring (?) Touhaku berjalan dan melihat sang anak yang ke-bingung-an membuat Touhaku menghampirinya.

"Kok tidak dinyalakan?"

"Gak ngerti..."

"Sigh... Begini caranya." Ujar Touhaku sambil memasangkan kabel itu ke stop kontak yang ada di dekat sana. Touhaku mulai menyalakan mesin dan memberi Hotaru contoh merapikan lantai yang berdebu, setelah dirasa cukup Touhaku memberikan vakum cleaner itu kepada Hotaru.

"selesaikan ya!"

"Hai'!" Jawab Hotaru. Touhaku sedikit tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur. Awalnya Hotaru melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sampai akhirnya, ada vas bunga yang terjatuh di depannya. Karena tidak mau masuk, Hotaru menambah tenaga penghisap vakum cleaner itu, dan akhirnya vas tersebut dapat masuk, bahkan karpet dan perabotan lainnya ikut terhisap. Hotarupun bingung. Karena Ia tak diajarkan untuk mengecilkan daya hisapnya tadi.

Touhaku keluar dari dapur langsung cengo menatap benda" yang masuk kedalam vakum cleaner. Touhaku berjalan dengan hati-hati kebelakang Hotaru untuk mematikan vakum cleaner tersebut. Sayangnya Ia terlambat dan vakum cleaner itu meledak karena kelebihan beban. Shinrei yang baru masuk kedalam rumah langsung terciprat (?) debu ketika Ia berkata 'tadai...'.

"FUH! Tadaima! Hotaru, lebih baik kau kedapur dan menyiapkan makanan!" Ucap Shinrei kesal.

* * *

**Memasak**

Setelah diusir dari ruang tamu, Hotaru akhirnya pergi ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Semua berjalan lancar sampai Hotaru bingung cara menggunakan kompor. Pertama, Ia melihat, meraba, dan menerawangnya lagi. Karena masih tetap bingung Hotaru mematahkan kompor itu jadi dua. Bingung dengan kedua benda di tangannya Hotaru mengambil pedang di tangannya dan mulai mensummon api.

'KA-BUM!' terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam dapur. Shinrei dan Touhaku langsung menghampiri Hotaru.

"kok gosong..." gumam Hotaru. Touhaku dan Shinrei menepuk jidat mereka. Pasrah.

"Hotaru... cuci piringnya yang gosong ya!"

* * *

**Mencuci piring**

Hotaru menatap piring-piring kotor berterbangan-coret- bertebaran di dapur itu. Ia segera mengumpulkan piring-piring itu dan memasukannya ke dalam bak cuci piring. Sebelum mencuci, kembali Hotaru mengenakan jas hujan yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sambil bergumam _'aku benci air.' _Hotaru mulai mengambil piring dan memberi piring itu sabun. Shinrei menatap hal yang dikerjakan sang adik dengan perasaan lega.

_'setidaknya Ia mulai melakukan hal yang benar...'_ batinnya. Namun, baru saja Shinrei berpikir seperti itu, Hotaru menjatuhkan piring yang licin akibat sabun itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Shinrei menghela nafas pasrah.

"Keikoku..." panggil Shinrei

"Namaku Hotaru." Protes Hotaru. Shinrei menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"... Lebih baik kau tidur saja." ucap Touhaku yang akhirnya menyuruh Hotaru untuk berhenti melakukan aktifitas, lalu mengambil pecahan piring yang berserakan itu. Pelajaran yang di dapat oleh keluarga Mibu yang satu ini. **Jangan Berikan Hotaru Pekerjaan Rumah, Jika Tak Ingin Rumahmu Hancur!**


End file.
